Nightmare from the past
by ZodiacQueen14
Summary: 1ST Story R&R! Starfire has a dream of the past, only to be comforted by Robin. Flames Accepted! One Shot!


(AN) This is my first story, so I would appreciate reviews!

It was dark outside, a warm peaceful night. Inside Titans Tower all were sleeping, except for one, Starfire, she tossed and turned tangled up in the same memories that would haunt her.

_She had been chained to the platform for nearly a whole day. She was held down by cuffs at her wrists and ankles, she pulled at them constantly and every time she only succeeded in getting more bruises and cuts. At least the cells were less painful than this but there was something different about this time. This was the first time they had tortured her for more than two hours in a day and she found herself hanging onto her life _

_Another wave of pain burst through her and this time it wasn't vomit that erupted from her mouth, it was blood._

_The experiments have caused her to weaken, she doesn't think she will survive the Psions, a cruel alien race looking for knowledge by experimenting on the helpless._

_"What do you say now Troq?" One of the guards called to her, expecting an answer._

_Starfire had been difficult since the death of her brother, Ryand'r and the scientists have been giving her no food until she would submit to their torture._

_The bright lights aiming down at her left her eyes in a blur as she tried to face the guard, to let him know she wasn't afraid to look him in the face while she answered. _

_"Never." She spat out again like the other times she had before._

_The guard grew angry and punched her in the face hard then increased the power in the bolt of energy the machine created, Starfire screamed in pain a green glowing energy formed in her hands. She destroyed the ship with her new power, and in doing so, she fled as the remainder of the Psions had started chasing her._

She let out a scream in real life and immediately regretted it as she covered her mouth. Sweating, she looked around, she saw her room was all dark and the window had flown open. A little rain came in and wet the floor. She knew exactly what had caused the dream she just had but oh X'hal how much longer would she have to live with this.

Robin sat upright in bed after he heard her scream, without thinking he ran towards her room. Not even bothering to knock on the door he rushed inside.

"Starfire!" he whispered, trying not to make too much noise.

When he saw her his heart sank, she was on the bed, her knees up to her chest as her head rested on her arms. He walked in calmly and sat on her bed next to her. He heard her sniffling, if she was crying he wouldn't be able to stay. He wasn't able to be near her while she cried it would break everything inside of him.

"Bad dream?" He asked,

Starfire sighed and said "It seems so, that once again my mind is plagued with memories of the past that haunt me."

"It usually helps to talk about it" he replied.

"But I do not wish to" Starfire replayed the dream over and over in her head. Reliving the torture and pain of her past at night was enough for her. '_What would they think about me if they knew my past_?'

Robin laid down with her while she listed the pros and cons of telling him the truth until she decided

"I have decided to tell you the whole truth, Robin. I must ask you not to tell anyone though, I am not ready for the others to know about me.

"When Blackfire and I were young, she was always…different. She was born with an inability to fly, thus considered not right for the thrown. We had always gotten along, but when we were older, we were sent to Okkara, to learn to fight with our people in battle. She had tried to kill me, and was banished.

"Starfire" Robin sighed, unsure of what to say, but continued listening to her story.

"After Blackfire was sent away, she had given off all of our weaknesses to the Gordanians, as you know, are an enemy to our people. War had lasted for months, until they had decided that they wanted me for a peace prize. I was sent away, and I have not seen my parents since. After The Gordanians had collected me and tortured me in servitude, I was sent to the Psions, who had performed experiments on me and my sister, who at some time had been captured, giving us the use of our starbolts.

"Wait, you haven't always had your powers?" Robin asked.

"No, Tameranians are only born with flight. We absorb power from the sun. The Psions wanted to know how much we could absorb. The experiments gave Blackfire her power of flight as well.

"I had destroyed the ship, and I was later captured by Gordanians, who I had served for four years, until I had escaped and met my friends on Earth."

"Star, I am so sorry, you never deserved any of that. Why did you never tell us about it?" Robin asked, curious

" If I had told you, than you would have treated me differently. I trust you, Robin." She said as she leaned over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Robin was shocked, not only about her past, but that she felt the same way about him as he had her. He responded eagerly. When they parted, faces red, they laid down together in her bed, hugging. Talking about random things to get her mind of of it.

"Star-

"My real name is Koriand'r

"What?" Robin asked, surprised

"My Tameranian name is Koriand'r, she repeated"

"that's a nice name, but its long, Can I call me Kori? He asked

"Yes, that is what my father called me, before he died."

"To be fair, I should tell you my name." He had thought outloud

"Robin, you do not need to tell me something you are uncomfortable about"

"I want to tell you though. My name is Richard. I love you, Kori, that's why I need to tell you"

" I love you too" Starfire said as she kissed him one last time before they cuddled together,finally getting some sleep. Starfire never had a nightmare again.


End file.
